S Class Mission: Protect Hogwarts!
by Artemis1292
Summary: The Dark Lord has risen, and Dumbledore has recruited some very special people to guard Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year.  What will Fox, Slug, Raven, and the rest of the gang do when their 'easy mission' isn't quite as simple as they thought?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Yes, it has been done before, no I don't care. If you have a problem with a not-completely original fanfic storyline, please don't whine about it, just let me write like I want to and let the people who actually want to read it do so. Now, as far as the more serious business goes, you will notice that this chapter and the 2nd are very similar. This is because I am not sure where I want to begin my story and therefore made two version so that the readers could decide. Personally I am leaning toward the second version. Keep in mind that the events in the second will show up regardless, just later on in the storyline if I go with the first. Thanks for reading!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, just my own variation of a fairly common fanfic storyline

* * *

It was a surprisingly quiet morning in Konoha, the hidden village in the land of Fire. There were no explosions, or shouting, or unusual ruckus, in fact it could almost be considered abnormal. The interior of the Hokage's office on the other hand, was no different than usual.

"What are we doing this time, Grandma?" A tall ANBU with a fox mask and a shocking clump of yellow hair asked as he waited impatiently, shifting from one foot to the other in excitement.

Tsunade merely glared at him and groaned, her eyes shifting every so often to the drawer where she had a bottle of sake stashed.

"Now that everyone is here." The fifth Hokage said, staring pointedly at the same blond ANBU who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "A certain group of people has requested the employment of several shinobi. The mission is for an extended period of time and is S-class. Due to the low possibility of attack and the current strength of the village, I have agreed to the mission an have selected you for the mission. Questions?"

A pink-haired ANBU wearing the white medic cloak and a plain mask stepped forward. "Yes Tsunade-sama. Why is the mission S-class, where will it be, why are so many ANBU needed, and who has employed us?"

"Geez, Slug." The fox-faced ANBU muttered while shaking his head.

Tsunade merely smirked and peered at the young ANBU members over the tips of her fingers. "How much do you know about wizards?"

* * *

The members of the Order of the Phoenix stared at their leader with a number of expressions on their faces, namely shock and confusion. They were currently meeting at the Burrow as they had not yet made the planned move to Sirius's ancestral home. Professor Dumbledore sat at the head of the Weasley's large table, his eyes twinkling merrily at the younger members of the organization took in what he had just told them.

"I have employed some people to act as guards during these dangerous times, both for Harry and for Hogwarts."

"Who?" Many asked incredulously.

"You will meet them soon enough, and I have asked to be discrete when speaking of them therefore I cannot reveal much."

"Can we trust them?" Alastor Moody's gruff voice asked from the opposite end of the room, his strange blue eye circling wildly.

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed without a moment's hesitation. "As long as they are under contract their loyalty will not fail, even to the death."

"Mercenaries?" Molly Weasley's shocked voice gasped out as she stared at the Headmaster.

"Yes and no." Dumbledore answered her with a smile.

* * *

"Wizards?" Slug asked in surprise. "I've heard of them in stories. They are people who use chakra as well, though a different sort than our own. It is rare to find someone among them who can actually control it however, therefore most use some sort of wooden stick to channel it."

"Correct." The Hokage said with an approving smile. "They are not just story figures however, they do exist, and you have been hired by them to protect a school from someone referred to as the Dark Lord, or Voldemort."

At this a dark-haired ANBU wearing a mask shaped like a raven's head snorted quietly.

"Is there a problem Raven?" Tsunade asked with questioning eyes.

"Dark Lord, seriously, that's what they call him?" The ANBU asked with a light chuckle.

"Yes, well they are wizards." She smirked before resuming her instructions. "You will also provide protection to a boy by the name of Potter Harry, he is apparently special for some reason. Now you will all pack immediately and return to my office to be transported to the location of the beginning of your mission."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." The ANBU members bowed as one and then disappeared from the office.

Tsunade immediately sighed and took out a bottle from her secret stash, taking a swig to satiate her thirst before replacing it with a yearning look.

* * *

"I suppose we should go outside to meet them?" Dumbledore suggested, rising from his seat and making his way to the door.

The other members of the Order who were present followed his example. The Headmaster soon found himself joined by Arthur and Molly Weasley, along with Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione Granger, much to the disapproval of Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and Severus Snape.

Dumbledore casually checked his pocket watch. "Yes, anytime now."

* * *

"Are you all here?" Tsunade asked the assembled ANBU, her eyes more bloodshot than they should have been and her perception slightly off; the Lady Hokage had forgone her decision to remain completely sober until after the team had left.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Slug said, choosing to refrain from commenting on her mentor's current, though not unusual, state.

Ten ANBU members and one large dog, most of the infamous 'ANBU 12', stood in the Hokage's office. Lemur and Pig had been sent on a mission the previous week and were not expected to return for sometime.

"Very well, Sloth, you are in charge of this mission, Raven, you are his second, and Slug is of course the medic. I know that this is a bit strange compared to your usual missions, but do not fail to act as ANBU should and do not disgrace Konoha." She said firmly, her eyes inadvertently finding the blonde ANBU.

"Jeez, so troublesome." The ANBU wearing the sloth mask and whose black hair was pulled up in a spiky ponytail muttured.

"Don't worry about us, Grandma Tsunade!" Said ANBU said in an immature voice, making her wonder for the umpteenth time how this kid had made ANBU at all.

"Very well." Tsundade said finally. "I need all of you to touch this boot."

Ten very confused ANBU members stared at the Hokage through their masks, each privately wondering if their fearless leader had had a bit too much sake.

The Hokage's infamous glare found its way to her face and sent all ten scurrying over to the decrepit object and placing their fingers onto whatever part of the boot they could find, the dog placing his paw at its end.

The glare was immediately replaced with a smile. "Be sure to report in from time to time!" Tsunade ordered cheerily.

Before anyone had time to question the Hokage there was a harsh tugging from somewhere around the ANBUs' navels and they suddenly found themselves being sucked into a spinning whirlpool of color.

* * *

The wizards and witches of the Order of the Phoenix, both honorary and official members, had not been waiting long when a portkey appeared in the air with a loud popping sound and proceeded to fall to the ground along with the ten people and large dog it had brought with it.

The strangers were odd to say the least. They were all clad in the same uniform, save for one who wore a white cloak. The others had form-fitting black clothes covered with bone-white armor and metal pieces. They wore metal-backed, fingerless gloves on their hands and open-toed boots on their feet. Some had bindings wrapped around their arms or legs, and all had some on one of their thighs which held up a rectangular container. Each had a small backpack on their backs, a tattoo on one of their arms, and most disturbing of all was the array of weapons that was visible on some, and the animal masks that concealed their features. The dog also was something to stare at. It was all white and absolutely humongous, much bigger than even Sirius in his animagus form.

"_What the hell was that?" _The blond ANBU groaned from where he lay on the ground, somebody's heel was digging into his back and he was dizzy and disoriented from whatever that old boot had done.

"_Some sort of transportation device I would think_." Slug commented as she brushed herself off and stared warily at the strange looking people standing in front of the weird building who were currently staring at them as they picked themselves off the ground.

"_Don't they have anything more civilized_." Another girl with light blond hair and a dove mask asked as she cracked her neck to get rid of a crick.

"_Are these the people were supposed to be meeting?_" Raven asked Sloth, getting down to business and tensing as an old man separated himself from the others and began approaching them.

Sloth shrugged and slouched forward, meeting the old man in the middle of the two groups.

"Hello there, I trust Tsunade explained everything then?" Dumbledore greeted with a cheery smile.

"_I have no idea what you just said, geezer"_ Sloth replied in a bored voice. "_Any of you get anything out of that?"_ He asked his teammates.

A brown-haired boy with a dog mask shrugged. "_I think I heard him say 'Tsunade', but I can't be sure_."

"Oh! How foolish of me!" Dumbledore exclaimed, reaching into his voluminous robes, which caused the ANBU to tense in apprehension, before withdrawing his hand, which now clutched a simple necklace with a charm in the shape of the Konoha leaf. He offered it to the ANBU leader who took it warily and placed it over his head.

"Can you understand me now?" The Headmaster asked.

Sloth cocked his head to the side. "Yes, who are you exactly?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the wizard who hired you through your Hokage, Tsunade."

"Ah. I am Sloth, ANBU leader of this mission." He bowed slightly and stood in silence once more.

"Shall we go inside and make our introductions?" Dumbledore invited.

Sloth merely shrugged and began to step forward when a voice behind him called out.

"_Hey Sloth! What the heck are you guys saying?"_ The boy with the fox mask sounded confused and Dumbledore remembered that the others couldn't understand them. The old man reached into his robes again and brought out ten more necklaces with were passed out to the nine shinobi and the nin-dog.

"There we are! Now inside we go."

The other members of the Order stared in silence as Dumbledore greeted the strange people who had been talking amongst themselves in an odd language.

"I think they're speaking Japanese." Hermione had whispered to Ron.

The large group of people entered the Burrow slowly and stood about the kitchen in an awkward manor, the wizards staring openly at the shinobi with varying emotions on their faces while the ANBU members observed them from behind their masks.

"Well." Dumbledore began while smiling brilliantly at the assorted crowd. "I suppose I shall begin with the members of the Order and then you can introduce yourselves." He didn't wait for Sloth's approval before gesturing to himself.

"As I told your leader, I am Albus Dumbledore, the wizard who hired you. This is Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly," he gestured to a red-headed couple who were staring at the shinobi nervously. "their children, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny," he pointed to each one in order, first a tall young man with red hair tied in a pony tail and an earring with a claw or fang hanging from his right ear, then a stockier man with shorter red hair and some scares, a pair of identical twins with mischievous looks on their faces and an awed look in their eyes, a gangly red-haired boy, and a young red-headed girl. "Hermione Granger," a girl with bushy brown hair and an inquisitive look in her eyes, "Remus Lupin," a worn looking man with shabby robes and several scars, "Sirius Black," a dark-haired, gaunt looking man who looked overly thin, "Alastor Moody," an extremely scarred man who was missing a large chunk of his nose and who had a strange blue eye in place of one that he had apparently lost, "Kingsley Shaklebolt," the darkest man any of the shinobi had ever seen, "Nympha-"

"Tonks." The woman, who had short purple hair and pixy features interrupted with a glare.

"Yes, Tonks," Dumbledore amended with a chuckle before moving to the last person, a tall man with a hooked nose, black eyes, and greasy looking hair. "And last but not least, Severus Snape."

Sloth stepped forward slowly, muttering a quiet "troublesome" before peering at the assembled wizards. "Che, I'm called Sloth."

"I'm Slug." The girl wearing a white robe over her uniform and whose mask was rather plain and whose pink hair was clearly visible bowed slightly.

"Fox." A tall boy with bright yellow hair and a fox mask followed and was succeeded by:

"Raven." A black-haired boy with a raven mask.

"Hawk." A brunette boy with long hair.

"Mouse." A shorter girl with long bluish hair.

"Spider." A tall boy with slightly curly brown hair.

"Dog." Another brunette with wild hair. "And this is Akamaru." The huge dog gave a bark.

"Panda." Yet another brunette, this time a girl whose hair was up in two buns.

"Dove." The last girl whose pale blond hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said brightly as the last shinobi, Dove, rose from her bow.

"If we are not needed, we will return outside and keep watch." Sloth said as silence once again consumed the room.

"Of course," Dumbledore answered with a nod. "Be aware that we will be moving location in the morning.

Sloth nodded and the ANBU filed out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, that was different." Fox said as he, Raven, Sloth, Mouse and Slug sat perched on the roof off the strange building, the others having taken up first watch.

"Hn." Was all Sloth replied, his head already drooping as he began to doze off.

"Any observations?" Raven asked, too expectant to Sloth's laziness to be bothered.

"The twins could be troublesome." Slug commented as she leant back and stared up at the sky. "That girl with the bushy hair, Hermione," She stumbled a bit over the strange name. "She looks like the overly inquisitive type, brainy, she might try to unearth some stuff on us, if wizards have any record of us at all. She seems to be one of the more intelligent ones." Slug stopped talking as the three awake ANBU all stared in her direction.

"That sounds like someone we know, doesn't it." Fox pretended to whisper to Raven, only to duck as a shurikan flew past his head.

* * *

"Well, what do you think of them?" Hermione asked as the younger people retreated to the upstairs after being ordered to bed by a slightly shaken Mrs. Weasley.

"They're bloody freaks, that's what I think!"

"Ron!"

"What? You saw them, those weird close, and those masks?"

"We think they're brilliant." Fred and George stated simultaneously.

"Of course you do." Ginny rolled her eyes as her older brothers entered their room, already conspiring about how they could get a look under the masks.

"Any idea where we're going tomorrow?"

"Not a clue." Hermione answered as she and Ginny went to their own room.

"Well that's bloody brilliant." Ron said before realizing he was alone in the hall.

* * *

In case you didn't guess:

Fox – Naruto

Raven – Sasuke

Slug – Sakura

Hawk – Neji

Mouse – Hinata

Sloth – Shikamaru

Spider – Shino

Dog – Kiba

Panda – Tenten

Dove – Ino

Now go check out the second!


	2. Chapter 1 V2

**Author's Note:** As promised, here is the second version, don't forget to let me know!'

**Disclaimer: **Just own my variation of the storyline**  
**

**

* * *

**

It was a surprisingly quiet morning in Konoha, the hidden village in the land of Fire. There were no explosions, or shouting, or unusual ruckus, in fact it could almost be considered abnormal. The interior of the Hokage's office on the other hand, was no different than usual.

"What are we doing this time, Grandma?" A tall ANBU with a fox mask and a shocking clump of yellow hair asked as he waited impatiently, shifting from one foot to the other in excitement.

Tsunade merely glared at him and groaned, her eyes shifting every so often to the drawer where she had a bottle of sake stashed.

"Now that everyone is here." The fifth Hokage said, staring pointedly at the same blond ANBU who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "A certain group of people has requested the employment of several shinobi. The mission is for an extended period of time and is S-class. Due to the low possibility of attack and the current strength of the village, I have agreed to the mission an have selected you for the mission. Questions?"

A pink-haired ANBU wearing the white medic cloak and a plain mask stepped forward. "Yes Tsunade-sama. Why is the mission S-class, where will it be, why are so many ANBU needed, and who has employed us?"

"Geez, Slug." The fox-faced ANBU muttered while shaking his head.

Tsunade merely smirked and peered at the young ANBU members over the tips of her fingers. "How much do you know about wizards?"

* * *

The professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stared at their Headmaster with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"You did what?" Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher, asked in astonishment, not sure if she had heard her superior correctly.

Professor Dumbledore smiled brightly at McGonagall. "Due to recent circumstances concerning the revival of a certain dark presence, I have taken it unto myself to hire some guards for Hogwarts.

"Who?" Many asked incredulously.

"You will meet them soon enough, and I have asked to be discrete when speaking of them therefore I cannot reveal much."

"Can we trust them?" The voice of the Head of Slytherin and Potions teacher, Severus Snape, asked from the opposite end of the room, his black eyes peering out critically.

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed without a moment's hesitation. "As long as they are under contract their loyalty will not fail, even to the death."

"Mercenaries?" McGonagall's shocked voice gasped out as she stared at the Headmaster.

"Yes and no." Dumbledore answered her with a smile.

* * *

"Wizards?" Slug asked in surprise. "I've heard of them in stories. They are people who use chakra as well, though a different sort than our own. It is rare to find someone among them who can actually control it however, therefore most use some sort of wooden stick to channel it."

"Correct." The Hokage said with an approving smile. "They are not just story figures however, they do exist, and you have been hired by them to protect a school from someone referred to as the Dark Lord, or Voldemort."

At this a dark-haired ANBU wearing a mask shaped like a raven's head snorted quietly.

"Is there a problem Raven?" Tsunade asked with questioning eyes.

"Dark Lord, seriously, that's what they call him?" The ANBU asked with a light chuckle.

"Yes, well they are wizards." She smirked before resuming her instructions. "You will also provide protection to a boy by the name of Potter Harry, he is apparently special for some reason. Now you will all pack immediately and return to my office to be transported to the location of the beginning of your mission."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." The ANBU members bowed as one and then disappeared from the office.

Tsunade immediately sighed and took out a bottle from her secret stash, taking a swig to satiate her thirst before replacing it with a yearning look.

* * *

"I suppose we should move outside to meet them." Professor Dumbledore suggested as he made his way to the large front doors of the castle.

"And just how will they be arriving?" Professor McGonagall asked as the group of wizards and wizards joined the Headmaster on Hogwarts' front lawn.

"By portkey, of course." Dumbledore answered her and casually checked his pocket watch. "Yes, anytime now."

* * *

"Are you all here?" Tsunade asked the assembled ANBU, her eyes more bloodshot than they should have been and her perception slightly off; the Lady Hokage had forgone her decision to remain completely sober until after the team had left.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Slug said, choosing to refrain from commenting on her mentor's current, though not unusual, state.

Ten ANBU members and one large dog, most of the infamous 'ANBU 12', stood in the Hokage's office. Lemur and Pig had been sent on a mission the previous week and were not expected to return for sometime.

"Very well, Sloth, you are in charge of this mission, Raven, you are his second, and Slug is of course the medic. I know that this is a bit strange compared to your usual missions, but do not fail to act as ANBU should and do not disgrace Konoha." She said firmly, her eyes inadvertently finding the blonde ANBU.

"Jeez, so troublesome." The ANBU wearing the sloth mask and whose black hair was pulled up in a spiky ponytail muttered.

"Don't worry about us, Grandma Tsunade!" Said ANBU said in an immature voice, making her wonder for the umpteenth time how this kid had made ANBU at all.

"Very well." Tsundade said finally. "I need all of you to touch this boot."

Ten very confused ANBU members stared at the Hokage through their masks, each privately wondering if their fearless leader had had a bit too much sake.

The Hokage's infamous glare found its way to her face and sent all ten scurrying over to the decrepit object and placing their fingers onto whatever part of the boot they could find, the dog placing his paw at its end.

The glare was immediately replaced with a smile. "Be sure to report in from time to time!" Tsunade ordered cheerily.

Before anyone had time to question the Hokage there was a harsh tugging from somewhere around the ANBUs' navels and they suddenly found themselves being sucked into a spinning whirlpool of color.

* * *

The wizards and witches of the Hogwarts staff had not been waiting long when a portkey appeared in the air with a loud popping sound and proceeded to fall to the ground along with the ten people and large dog it had brought with it.

The strangers were odd to say the least. They were all clad in the same uniform, save for one who wore a white cloak. The others had form-fitting black clothes covered with bone-white armor and metal pieces. They wore long, metal-backed, fingerless gloves on their hands and arms and open-toed boots on their feet. Some had bindings wrapped around their arms or legs, and all had some on one of their thighs which held up a rectangular container. Each had a small backpack on their backs, a tattoo on one of their arms, and most disturbing of all was the array of weapons that was visible on some, and the animal masks that concealed their features. The dog also was something to stare at. It was all white and absolutely humongous, much bigger than even Sirius in his animagus form, for those of the staff who new what he looked like.

"_What the hell was that?" _The blond ANBU groaned from where he lay on the ground, somebody's heel was digging into his back and he was dizzy and disoriented from whatever that old boot had done.

"_Some sort of transportation device I would think_." Slug commented as she brushed herself off and stared warily at the strange looking people standing in front of the huge building who were currently staring at them as they picked themselves off the ground.

"_Don't they have anything more civilized_." Another girl with light blond hair and a dove mask asked as she cracked her neck to get rid of a crick.

"_Are these the people were supposed to be meeting?_" Raven asked Sloth, getting down to business and tensing as an old man separated himself from the others and began approaching them.

Sloth shrugged and slouched forward, meeting the old man in the middle of the two groups.

"Hello there, I trust Tsunade explained everything then?" Dumbledore greeted with a cheery smile.

"_I have no idea what you just said, geezer"_ Sloth replied in a bored voice. "_Any of you get anything out of that?"_ He asked his teammates.

A brown-haired boy with a dog mask shrugged. "_I think I heard him say 'Tsunade', but I can't be sure_."

"Oh! How foolish of me!" Dumbledore exclaimed, reaching into his voluminous robes, immediately causing the ANBU to tense in apprehension, before withdrawing his hand, which now clutched a simple necklace with a charm in the shape of the Konoha leaf. He offered it to the ANBU leader who took it warily and placed it over his head.

"Can you understand me now?" The Headmaster asked.

Sloth cocked his head to the side. "Yes, who are you exactly?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the wizard who hired you through your Hokage, Tsunade."

"Ah. I am Sloth, ANBU leader of this mission." He bowed slightly and stood in silence once more.

"Shall we go inside and make our introductions?" Dumbledore invited.

Sloth merely shrugged and began to step forward when a voice behind him called out.

"_Hey Sloth! What the heck are you guys saying?"_ The boy with the fox mask sounded confused and Dumbledore remembered that the others couldn't understand them. The old man reached into his robes again and brought out ten more necklaces with were passed out to the nine shinobi and the nin-dog.

"There we are! Now inside we go."

The Hogwarts professors and caretaker stared in silence as Dumbledore greeted the strange people who had been talking amongst themselves in an odd language, some of the professors recognized it to be Japanese, but none were able to translate the words.

The large group of people entered the castle slowly and stood about the entry hall in an awkward manor, the wizards staring openly at the shinobi with varying emotions on their faces while the ANBU members observed them from behind their masks.

"Well." Dumbledore began while smiling brilliantly at the assorted crowd. "I suppose I shall begin with the members of my staff and then you can introduce yourselves." He didn't wait for Sloth's approval before gesturing to himself.

"As I told your leader, I am Albus Dumbledore, the wizard who hired you. These are my professors," Dumbledore introduced his staff, beginning with the tall, sharp looking woman whose hair was pulled back into a tight bun, Professor McGonagall, moving on to the man with the dark, beady eyes, hooked nose, and greasy hair, Professor Snape, and so forth. "And finally, this is the castle caretaker, Argus Filtch, and his helper Mrs. Norris." Dumbledore ended while pointing to a scrawny looking man with stringy hair and one eye bigger than the other, and large, mean looking cat sitting beside him.

Sloth stepped forward slowly, muttering a quiet "troublesome" before peering at the assembled wizards. "Che, I'm called Sloth."

"I'm Slug." The girl wearing a white robe over her uniform, whose mask was rather plain and whose pink hair was clearly visible bowed slightly.

"Fox." A tall boy with bright yellow hair and a fox mask followed and was succeeded by:

"Raven." A black-haired boy with a raven mask.

"Hawk." A brunette boy with long hair.

"Mouse." A shorter girl with long bluish hair.

"Spider." A tall boy with slightly curly brown hair.

"Dog." Another brunette with wild hair. "And this is Akamaru." The huge dog gave a bark.

"Panda." Yet another brunette, this time a girl whose hair was up in two buns.

"Dove." The last girl whose pale blond hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said brightly as the last shinobi, Dove, rose from her bow.

"But, surely those are not your true names, and why do you not remove your masks?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course not," Hawk answered, sounding bored. "Our identities must remain secret during our mission. That is the way of the ANBU."

"But-" McGonagall began to protest, only to be interrupted.

"Minerva, that is their way, we should not question them on it." Dumbledore chided gently.

"Of course, Professor." McGonagall conceded.

"Now, if the Heads of Houses would remain, the rest of you are dismissed." Dumbledore ordered brightly, and soon only the shinobi, the four Heads of Houses, and Dumbledore were left in the hall.

Professors McGonagall and Snape, as well as the tiny Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick, and the plunp Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout waited in a group to the side as Dumbledore explained the ways of Hogwarts to the strangers.

"Might I assume that you have a way of dispersing yourselves for the most efficient protection?" Dumbledore asked Sloth, who instead of answering squatted down and placed his fingertips together, a position that the ANBU recognized as him coming up with a strategy while it only served to further confuse the wizards.

"Hn." Sloth muttered as he stood after a few moments thought. "There are four Houses and ten of us. It would be best if two ANBU are assigned to each House, one for day and one for night. The remaining two will guard the perimeter in the same shifts. If need be we can also cut into the House guards' rest period and have them take short perimeter shifts."

"Excellent." Dumbledore agreed beaming. "I can tell you a little about each House so that you can appropriately assign your men. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. The members of this House are the bravest students at Hogwarts, however they are often impulsive and jump into things without thinking. Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. They will be the easiest to work with and will follow your rules, so you won't have to worry about them sneaking around in the middle of the night. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. They like to associate with people of their own intelligence level and are very clever and insightful. Slytherin House values ambition, cunning, leadership, resourcefulness, and most of all, pure wizard blood. They will be the most difficult I would think, therefore I would suggest appointing a strong-minded guard, they also have a rather deep rivalry with Gryffindor, so I would not be surprised if scuffles break out."

"Troublesome." Sloth said to himself as he squatted down once more, fighting back a yawn. It was several moments before he stood, and all attention was directed to him. "Mouse and Slug will take Hufflepuff, Fox and Panda will take Gryffindor, Raven and Dove will take Slytherin, Hawk and myself will take Ravenclaw, and Spider, Dog, and Akamaru will take the perimeter."

"Very well." The Headmaster said with a nod. "The Heads of Houses will show you to the dormitories. A room has been prepared in each for you, and your perimeter guards will have a room to themselves as well."

* * *

Fox and Panda followed McGonagall to the seventh floor in the east wing of the castle where they stopped in front of a painting of a Fat Lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" The painting asked, making the ANBU jump in surprise.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

The painting swung open revealing a hole in the wall, which the three proceeded to climb through. They ended up in a round common room decorated with red and gold and the insignia of the Gryffindor lion. A cheery fire roared in the fireplace, the dancing light illuminating the chairs and tables and the double staircase that stood at the opposite end.

"The boys' dormitory is on the right, the girls' on the left. Only females are allowed in the girls' dormitory, though girls are allowed to enter the boys'." Professor McGonagall informed them. She led the way directly to the stairs, stopping at a door that stood at the base, directly between the bottoms of the staircases. "This is to be your room." She opened the door and allowed them to enter.

There were two four-poster beds, the blankets the same red and gold and embossed with the lion. A table sat at the far end with two chairs, and a window with a window-seat sat in the wall just beyond it. A fireplace stood opposite the beds, and it lit itself as they entered the room, spreading its light over the small space. A trunk sat at the end of each bed, for there belongings, and another door sat just to the left of the entrance, which led to the bathroom on further inspection.

"Does it meet with your approval?" McGonagall asked from the door.

Fox turned to her, and for a moment she thought she caught a wave of happiness and could almost picture an ecstatic grin on the young man's face.

"It's great!" Fox said as he looked around the room again. "Beats sleeping in a tree for sure!"

Panda said nothing but set her pack on the bed nearest the window.

* * *

In the meantime, Slug and Mouse followed Professor Sprout to the lower levels of the castle. They stopped in front of a still-life painting.

"Mandrake." Sprout said firmly and the painting swung forward to reveal an entrance.

The Hufflepuff common room was filled with yellow hangings and fat armchairs and it had little underground tunnels leading to the dormitories, all of which had perfectly round doors, like barrel tops. One such door rested in the wall in the common room, and it was here that the ANBU were guided. The inside was much the small and cozy. There were two four-poster beds with yellow and black coverings embossed with the Hufflepuff badger, a fireplace, a table and some comfy-chairs, as well as a bathroom at the far end.

Professor Sprout, upon gaining their approval, let them be, and Slug quickly claimed the far bed before flopping on it while Mouse carefully sorted through her pack and placed her belongings into the trunk at the end of her bed.

* * *

Sloth and Hawk followed Professor Flitwick to the fifth floor of the west side of the castle. The Ravenclaw dorm was at the top of winding staircase, and much to the ANBU's surprise, the doorknob suddenly came to life and asked a logical riddle, which Shikamaru answered automatically, much to Flitwick's pleasure. The door swung open and the ANBU followed the Professor into the common room. It was round and filled with blue hangings and fat armchairs, it had a domed ceiling painted with stars and there was a stature of a woman wearing a diadem. There was a wonderful view of the surrounding mountains from the windows. There were bookcases, tables, and chairs, and opposite the entrance, and beside the stature, was another door, which led to the dormitories as Flitwick explained.

There was an additional door on the left of the tower, which upon further inspection, contained two beds bedecked in the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw, as well as the insignia of the eagle. The wall across from the beds contained a fireplace, and the rest of the space was taken up by bookshelves, which were stocked full. A window was placed in the far wall, and beneath it was another shelf, this one filled with what looked to be mind games and puzzles. A door on the wall nearest the beds led to the bathroom.

Hawk immediately turned to the books, while Sloth dragged himself to the puzzles and began solving them. Flitwick left them with a smile.

* * *

Professor Snape led Raven and Dove deep below the castle and, as they figured by the dampness and frequency of moss and mustiness, under the lake they had seen on their arrival. The greasy looking professor stopped short at a plain section of the stone wall, the ANBU waiting behind in silence.

"Basilisk." Snape drawled and the wall rotated inwards, revealing the entrance to the Slytherin common room. It was a long, low, dungeon-style room furnished with green lamps and carved armchairs; the whole place had a greenish glow to it. Green and silver banners hung from he wall, and snakes were visible everywhere about the room. Two arched doors on opposite sides of the room led to the male and female dormitories, and another set stood in the wall at the far end of the room. This was where the ANBU were guided, and it was through these doors that they found their room. The decoration was much the same as the common room had been, both that of the two four-poster beds and of the chairs and table in the room. A fireplace stood in the wall opposite the beds, and another door stood at the far end of the room, which led to the bathroom.

"I hope it pleases you." Snape said, not sounding sincere at all, before he left them.

* * *

Unlike their companions, Spider, Dog, and Akamaru did not have to go far at all. Professor Dumbledore led them to a door in the entrance hall, which they had somehow not noticed before.

Two four-poster beds, covered in wood-brown blankets embosomed with the Hogwarts crest stood to one side, both with a trunk at the end, and one with a large dog bed beside it. A fire roared cheerily on the opposite side of the room and a few tasteful pieces of furniture at the far end, beside which was another door, which they later found to lead directly outside the castle. Another door perpendicular to the entrance led to a surprisingly big bathroom.

"Well." Dumbledore said with a smile as the three inspected the room. "I do hope you are comfortable. The students will be arriving tomorrow night, and classes will resume the next day."


End file.
